Deuxième Vie
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Il était là. En haut de la tour de l'horloge. Et il l'attendait.


_Note_ : Salut ! Ya appelle le peuple ! Voici le premier Os posté ici, un adorable AkuRoku dédié à une fan qui se reconnaitra. Cet Os était un défi pour moi, qui écris peu à la première personne... Voilà ! Merci à Wa pour sa bêta lecture en direct. -Ô comme il est pratique de travailler à plusieurs- Enfin, Bonne Lecture ! Ya.

**Crédits : **_Les personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney, aucun n'est à moi. (Oui, c'est le rêve de nombreuses personnes.) J'aimerais tant que cet Os soit intégré dans le scénario de Kingdom Hearts III..._

_EDIT du 18/10/2015 : _Qu'il est étrange de relire ce premier texte après un an d'existence ! J'ai corrigé quelques fautes toutes bêtes, ainsi que certaines tournures de phrases, rendant le tout plus fluide à lire. J'espère que cela rendra votre expérience de lecture plus agréable ! Ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième Vie.<strong>

"Tu es en avance."

" Non, c'est simplement toi qui es en retard…"

Il était là. Dans la lumière du soleil. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par le souffle du vent matinal. Ses immenses yeux bleus tournés vers l'horizon. Il était là, comme à son habitude, comme si cette place, cette place en haut de l'horloge qui lui avait été réservée, Il ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Et tout en le regardant, je me suis sentit bête. Bête, mais terriblement heureux. Sa voix aux accents doux et connus s'était coulée jusqu'à moi, me saluant nonchalamment, comme si j'étais revenu ici hier à peine, à la même heure. En longeant le mur pour regagner ma place, à sa droite, je me suis arrêté un instant pour observer son dos, en contre jour dans le soleil zénithal, me faisant penser à une brusque apparition ; une grande ombre étendue prête à m'engloutir sur l'instant.

Lentement, j'ai traversé cette ombre, et je me suis assis. Il a souri, mutin, et alors, j'ai vu ses yeux : ses prunelles scintillantes m'ont accueilli en souriant, elles aussi, baignées de cette lumière éclatante et chaude comparable à un soleil miniature, me lançant un regard profond, intensément bleu. Il me sondait. Moi aussi, je le dévorais des yeux, incapable de m'accrocher à autre chose qu'à sa silhouette tant espérée.

Soudain, mon regard s'arrêta sur sa joue, lisse et pâle, et j'ai vu qu'il pleurait. Une unique larme perlait de son œil, silencieuse et humide, et cette larme, elle m'était destinée. Mes yeux se fermèrent, cherchant dans un recoin de ma mémoire le dernier jour où je l'avais vu. C'était il y a, me semblait-il, une éternité.

Sa beauté était intacte. Lui aussi.

"Pardonnes-moi, je n'ai pas de glace à t'offrir aujourd'hui, Roxas. Ne pleure pas."

Mon souffle s'était perdu dans un murmure. Mes lèvres tremblaient, je le sentais. Pourtant, je ne me savais pas triste. Je le revoyais enfin. Et j'ai vu à son visage qu'il m'avait compris. Peu importait à présent la glace à l'eau de mer, symbole de notre vie passée, ici, à tous les deux. Ca n'avait plus d'importance.

Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait sur ses souvenirs, sur ceux qu'il n'avait pas eu. Sur cette mémoire qui n'était pas la sienne. Sur ces sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais dû éprouver, puisqu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Et il avait raison. Mais quelque chose nous liait, lui et moi, un lien qui faisait que nous souffrions tous les deux.

Même si nous étions membres de cette Organisation qui nous avait chassé, détruis, nous avions choisi de mourir librement, comme des êtres doués d'émotions. Nous étions libres. Et désormais, nous nous retrouvions là. Au point de départ. Devant cette baie rougeoyante, étendue sur des kilomètres, cette étoile de chaleur sereine et apaisante :

Un sublime couché de soleil.

Et aucun regret. Je me plaisais à contempler son visage d'ange, envahi par la sensation simple et paisible d'être à nouveau ensemble.

Quand il approcha ses lèvres, je ne fus même pas surpris. Il avait les paupières closes, le sillon de sa larme ayant tracé un trait fin sur sa peau, et il m'offrait sa chair voluptueuse, dans ce mouvement si inhabituel qui disait : « Bon retour ».

Tout mon corps en fut ébranlé. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, posant ma main gantée sur la sienne, essayant tout simplement d'être rassurant. Méritais-je ce baiser ? Il était parti avant moi. Par ma faute ou plutôt, ma lâcheté, il avait cessé d'exister. Cette douleur si intense qui me transperçait la poitrine constamment depuis sa perte, était-ce du remord ? Ma gorge se serra.

Après son départ, je l'avais cherché. Partout. J'avais tout fait pour le revoir, l'obtenir à nouveau. J'avais trahi, j'avais volé, j'avais tué. Pour lui. Au nom d'une simple sensation. Au nom de cette souffrance indéfinissable qui avait gravé en moi le fait que _lui seul_ me rendait vivant.

Lui seul me donnait l'impression d'avoir un cœur. Et maintenant, il s'offrait à moi. Je me penchais et, le fixant une dernière fois, j'entrouvris mes lèvres. Il avait senti mon malaise. Alors faiblement, d'une façon presque maternelle, il saisit ma nuque et se mit à chuchoter.

"Chut, Axel."

Je fermais les yeux. Mon mal être s'évapora d'un seul coup. Chacune de ses paroles étaient magiciennes. Une sorte de code mental établi entre lui et moi, une corde invisible qui prouvait que nous étions bien plus que des amis –meilleurs amis soit dit en passant, s'était très important à ses yeux.

Il était ma lumière. Ses doigts qui pressaient ma nuque, effleurant ma crinière de feu, me rendaient fou. J'avais _besoin_ de lui. Comme un être humain a besoin d'un cœur pour vivre. Alors je le pris contre moi, calant mon coude sous ses côtes, et pressais ses lèvres avec toute la délicatesse possible.

J'avais peur qu'il s'évapore de nouveau. Qu'il parte loin de moi, se cristallisant totalement, ne me laissant que la fine effluve de son odeur.

Nos lèvres se scellèrent, et, pendant cinq minutes, nous n'entendîmes plus rien. J'étais seul avec lui. Plus rien ne comptait. Ni le train de la Cité en contrebas, ni le chant des oiseaux moqueurs alentours, ni le froid qui commençait à s'installer, soulignant le début de soirée et la fuite du soleil.

Lorsqu'il se dégagea, je ne compris pas tout de suite. Mais j'étais soulagé. Enfin, il était là. Hébété, il me toisait néanmoins, la tiédeur de mes lèvres toujours accrochée aux siennes. Puis il porta sa main à ma joue, effleurant ma bouche, caressant les petites taches noires qui marquaient mon visage, et s'arrêta sous ma paupière.

"Axel. Tu pleures… ?" Il cligna des yeux, et sa bouche se fendit d'un léger sourire.

Oui. Je pleure parce qu'enfin, nous nous retrouvons. Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de « Happy End » pour nous. Nous sommes des Similis, des Sans-Cœur. Les sentiments n'ont pas leur place, ici. Pourtant, je sens mon cœur battre. Nous nous étions dit au revoir, et seulement maintenant, nous nous retrouvons.

Le temps d'un coucher de soleil. Le temps que tu m'as demandé d'attendre, Roxas.

Le temps d'une deuxième vie.


End file.
